Prettiness
by Kasaru D-chan
Summary: Have you ever heard of anorexia? I'm sure you do. A very close person to me had it once. Another close person to me cut her self once. Also someone close to me used to be drug-addicted. They are very nice people and should never feel all that pain. Neither should anyone...


_**Prettiness**_

**OK. So this story is for all the people out there that feel like they aren't worth it.**  
**Have you ever heard of anorexia? I'm sure you do.**  
**A very close person to me had it once. Another close person to me cut her self once. Also someone close to me used to be drug-addicted. They are very nice people and should never feel all that pain. Neither should anyone.**  
**I certainly have no experience writing about anorexia, but well, here goes nothing!**

* * *

" La la la la la la la la la la la la" The song of the smurfettes filled the whole room.  
Everyone was enjoying the childish movie. Everyone but James.  
His mind had taken him far away from that happy place, to a very lonely and dark hell of his own.

Then he suddenly came back to reality when something- or someone- started shaking him.

" Oh uh what?" He said turning to see Carlos was talking to him.

" I was asking you of… Ugh! Never mind! Now what were you thinking of?" He said. Carlos was first interested in knowing if he though that the smurfettes were going home ( Which they would obviously do because all childish movies end in happy endings) but now, he wanted to know what was bothering his friend. James loved watching that movie. He won't admit it. But anyways he did like it.

" Bothing dude I just got bored. I guess I've seen it too many times." He lied.

" Well it's almost done, besides we already know the end. Maybe we should go eat something before Gustavo calls us to go to the studio again." Proposed Kendall.

James felt like shooting himself or jumping from the window in that exact moment. He didn't felt like eating anything. Actually he didn't wanted to eat anything.

" Yeah! Let's go!" Said Carlos.

And without any advice they pushed him out of the apartment and into the car (or how they called it, the BTRMovil).

James could not stop staring at the window. It was raining. He just kept looking how raindrops galled on top of the glass and started falling. The droplets were so small, so shiny, so thick.

Lost in his own thoughts, James started feeling sleepy. He shook his head and leaned onto the windows, slowly closing his eyes. Before fully falling asleep, James forced himself to be awake.

" James, what's wrong?" Asked Kendall.  
" Why are you crying?"

He hadn't realized he was crying until Kendall said it. He cleaned his tears away and just turned around.

" I'm fine. I just yawned I guess I'm kinda sleepy." He answered easily.

They arrived at the Mall. After entering to the pizza restaurant and ordering, their pizza was ready.  
It was actually really fast, he pizza was almost at he table before them. Good luck that someone had ordered it and left.

They all ate their pizza. It was a very tasty pizza. But James didn't ate more than three bites.

" James are you okay? You didn't even ate a full slice!" Said Logan.

" Uh yeah, I'm really not that hugry …"

" Something's wrong with you. We know, so spill it!" Said Carlos.

" Yeah you've been acting like this since like a month ago. We're not letting you be like this one day more." Said Kendall.

" C'mon James. We are you're best buds. You can tell us." Said Logan.

" I-I … Look I'm just a little overweight but I can handle it…" Answered James, but Logan interrupted him.

" Overweight? James if someone is in the best shape of us four is you!" He told James." It's not healthy."

" Are you shure thats all?" Asked Carlos.

He could sense somethig else. He knew there had to be something else. And he was right. His best bud, his brother, had something else to tell them. James hesitated for a moment if he should tell them or not. He could deal with it on hiw own, right?  
But he decided to talk.

" Um I…" He had to tell them, they needed to know." I have anorexia." Answered James.

They mouths hung open. They couldn't believe it. How could James be anorexic without them noticing.  
What kind of friends were they? His best bud must have been in so much pain and the didn't even knew that.  
A bunch of wuestions came up to their minds, but decided that only one (or a few) mattered.

" James why didn't you told us before? We could've helped you!" Said Logan. That was the most important one.  
He didn't trust them? why he didn't wanted them to know? why? WHY?

" I know I just… Oh just forget about it."

" Why James?"

" Because… Look it all started wih losing one or two pounds but… Then it turned into… This. It's hard to be the pretty one. You always have to look fine. Your hear, clothes, skin color, height, weight…"

" You don't have to worry about it James, believe me we don't care if you have a bad hair day." Joked Kendall.

" Really?" Asked James, feeling a little naïve because, inside, he already knew that.

" Really." Said all three at the same time.

A smile started to come up to James's face, and then to the others.

" James don't ever hide something like this from us." Ordered Kendall.

" I won't"

" Promised?" Asked Carlos.

" Promised "

* * *

**Oh crap! I stink. I really do. But you got the message, right? RIGHT?Anyways I only want people put there to feel special, even I I can't make myself feel special. Anyways this is just uh ...um...I ran out words...great. Nah just kidding I have LOTS of word to write for YOU GUYS and believe me whe I say I will do it, cause I mean . .ALL FICTION.  
If this ir the first story you read from me, don't think the others are as stinkish as this one. Cause the're not...I hope so!  
But really, really, really, really, really (lots of reallys later) really don't ever thinkg you're not good enough. Never do something just because someone is expecting you to do it.  
Do it FOR YOURSELF.  
Be happy. Stay in school, school is cool.**

**And James got over his illness at the end. Just for you to know…**  
**Uh well um, review? Please ?**  
**" Review if you think I'm crazy! And review if you think I'm not! "**


End file.
